Prend bien soin d'elle
by Nekabue
Summary: L'art de savoir s'incliner et partir avec classe


Basée sur la chanson Prend bien soin d'elle de Claude Barzotti. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'écouter des chansons triste ou bien de lire des fic qui se terminent mal mais cette petite histoire trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques jours.

Évidemment les personnages sont à JKR.

Place à la lecture

Minuit moins le quart dans un bar miteux de l'allée des embrumes, un jeune homme est assis au bar l'air perdu. Devant lui le barman, un hybride moitié sorcier et moitié troll frotte sans relâche un verre qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un récurage avec un chiffon propre. Autour de lui, d'autres ivrognes devant leurs verres et puis derrière quelques tables sur lesquelles se vautrent des hommes et des femmes au métier plus que douteux. Il n'a pas le physique de l'emploi. Dans sa robe de sorcière faite sur mesure, les cheveux bien coiffés, la seul chose qui le rapproche des autres est ce verre devant lui, ce verre qu'il semble prendre un malin plaisir à vider et à regarder se remplir. Malgré la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, il conserve son air aristocratique, la tête droite, l'œil à peine un brumeux. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

''-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé demandé de te rencontrer ici, et sans le dire à personne de surcroît? Tu as l'intention de me tuer? Demande le rouquin tentant maladroitement de faire de l'humour.''

Ledit Malefoy lui jette un regard froid et désabusé, il détaille l'allure débraillée de son interlocuteur, la robe de sorcier délavée et la cape ayant un grand besoin d'être reprisée. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire tristement devant leur différence flagrante d'allure.

''-Il est trop tard pour cela Weasley! J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps je me serais épargné bien des soucis. Maintenant il est trop tard, je ne peux pas lui faire cela même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Dit Drago en avalant d'un trait son verre de whisky pur feu.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu commence sérieusement à me faire peur. Chuchote Ron Wasley en jetant un œil anxieux autour de lui.

-Prends bien soin d'elle? Murmure le blond.

-Prendre soin de qui par Merlin? Se fâche le rouquin.

-Ça ne peut plus durer, ça fait un bout, déjà aux derniers tournois nationaux elle n'a pas paru si heureuse de mon retour. Puis lors des internationaux la semaine passée, elle a presque parue soulagée de mon départ, je suis revenu plus tôt et elle n'était pas à la maison. Je suis allé la rejoindre dans cette boite qu'elle aime tellement. Je pensait la trouver avec ses amies en train de danser, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a permis de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je ne pensait pas en arriver là si rapidement, je ne suis pas un didiot, je savais bien qu'on y arriverait un jour mais je pensait avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin et en quoi cela me concerne demande brusquement le roux.

-Vous étiez en train de danser, elle avait sa tête sur ton épaule, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres et toi tu lui caressait le dos...Amoureusement. J'ai perdu Weasley, je le vois bien. Dit Drago en avalant un autre verre.

Nice to meet ...

-Non pas de ça avec moi Weasley, on est pas ami. On se tolère depuis des années, pour elle. Je sais bien que tu es toujours là dans l'ombre, amoureux. Tu ne me supporte pas mais tu tolérais notre relation pour être simplement près d'elle. Et moi, moi, je sais depuis toujours que tout ce que tu veux c'est l'avoir pour toi. Mais je l'aime comprends-tu? J'aurais dû agir depuis longtemps mais j'avais toujours espoir de voir tout s'arranger. Finalement elle en a eu assez de mes absences constantes. Elle a fini par me détester à force de me voir faire la couverture des magazines peoples avec une fille différente à chaque fois. Comme si c'est filles avaient une quelconque importance pour moi, de la frime uniquement, pour faire rêver les fans. Elle ne comprend pas ce que ma carrière implique, elle ne voit que la façade, ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que pour moi il n'y a qu'elle depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle ne m'a jamais caché vouloir une vie tranquille, un mari, des enfants. Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'elle désire. Toi oui.

-Mais Malefoy bégaie Ron.

-Non Weasley, je sais que je l'ai perdu, je pars mais je t'en conjure, prends bien soin d'elle.

-Malefoy tu est ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis tente de protester son vis-à-vis.

-Weasley, je suis peut être ivre, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'est pas amoureux d'elle depuis toujours.

-Je...Je...

-C'est ce que je disait, tu es aussi idiotement amoureux d'elle que moi. Je la rend malheureuse et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je sais bien qu'avec toi elle pourra être bien.

-C'est étrange j'aurais pourtant juré que ce qui avait commencé avec une attirance sexuelle pour elle était devenu plus profond, je croyais vraiment que tu l'aimais.

-Finalement tu est aussi idiot que je le croyais, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle mais je lui fait du mal. C'était déjà de l'amour le jour où j'ai pris sa virginité au détour d'un couloir. Pourtant à ce moment là c'est toi qu'elle attendait, tu avais décidé d'aller voir Lavande plutôt qu'elle, j'en ai profité. C'est grâce à ta stupidité qu'elle m'a accepté, parce que moi déjà à ce moment là je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Il y avait déjà ce désir sous- jacent entre nous mais si tu n'avait pas été aussi stupide jamais elle ne se serait laissé approcher par moi, elle n'aurait jamais connu la passion dévastatrice qui nous habite. Elle mérite d'être aimée convenablement, je te l'ai déjà dit je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle attend de moi. Toi oui. J'ai été qualifié pour la coupe du monde, comme tu le sais elle a lieu au Japon cette année, je vais déménager là bas, pour me préparer, je te laisse le champs libre.

-Mais Malefoy...

-Weasley, tout ce que je te demande c'est de prendre bien soin d'elle, tout ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur. Soyez heureux Dit le blond avant de se lever sous le regard abasourdi se son compatriote.''

Il peine pourtant à se lever, ses gestes sont lourds de l'alcool ingurgitée, il descend de son banc essayant de garder sa prestance habituelle, il titube légèrement, mais c'est tout de même à grandes enjambées qu'il se dirige vers la porte sans un regard en arrière. Soudainement sortant de sa torpeur le roux s'élance derrière le blond, il arrive dans la ruelle juste au moment où il entend le crac du transplanage. Il n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit aller annoncer à sa meilleure amie le départ de l'homme se sa vie.


End file.
